


El'las'in

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Random AUs in no particular order [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Solas and Nira still meet from time to time post-Trespasser, despite the paths they are walking and what their meetings may possibly lead to in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El'las'in

Solas looked out towards the horizon, taking one final deep breath before his gaze settled on the eluvian that stood beside him. He placed a hand on it, tracing the glass.

“You’re going to see her? Again?” A voice called from behind him. Since he had taken in a new traveling companion to help him with future plans, Solas had found himself becoming increasingly annoyed with how nosey they were. “You know how dangerous it is. The more you go to her, the more danger you’re putting her and yourself in. This has to stop.”

“You do not understand.” Solas did not take his eyes off the mirror. Instead, he concentrated on connecting it with the eluvian he had Nira set up in her room at Skyhold. As Solas asked, Nira had asked the others to move it to her bedroom. Though her request was quite strange, Cullen and the others did not argue with her. Once more, she was an emotional wreck with Solas leaving her, one that should be handled delicately lest she fall apart. 

None of that mattered now.

“I understand that you are putting the entirety of the plan in jeopardy because you can’t pull yourself away from some stupid girl.” The voice’s owner became more harsh the more he spoke, but as soon as he ended his sentence he regretted it.

Solas head shot back towards him, his eyes glowing blue, his anger more evident than anything else. “You will not speak of her. Do you understand?”

“Fine, I will continue to pretend as if I know nothing of your actions and remain your silent guide. Feel free to find me when you care enough to share.” The figure bowed and turned to walk away, mumbling something under his breath that Solas did not even want to try to decipher. The eluvians were finally connected and he could see Nira sitting on the bed, staring at the floor, waiting patiently for him to step through. He had appointed a time every couple of days so that he could return to her at least for a while and had sent word ahead of himself so that she would know when he was able to come to visit.

He took a deep breath, gathering his courage so that once again, he may see her and inevitably leave her once again. At least this way, he could make sure that she stayed in one spot and didn’t come after him.

She was persistent, but Solas always remained one step ahead of her.

With one final exhale, Solas walked through the eluvian and into Nira’sal’s room and was almost immediately welcomed by Nira’s embrace. A smile crossing his features, Solas dropped his staff and wrapped his arms around her in return. “You’ve returned!”

“I told you I would, vhenan.” Solas responded. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. “Ar avy isalal na, I have looked forward to this.” 

“As have I.” 

Solas stepped away just far enough to close the gap between them once more with a kiss. His hands remained on the crook of her back, drawing her as close to himself as he possibly could. He cherished these times. While meeting with her was dangerous for his future goals, he could not stay away from her for long. She was the small ray of sunshine in his life, without it, darkness would consume him.

“Solas…” His name escaped her lips as soon as they parted. His hands drew upward, reaching her jaw and pulling her closer still. They didn’t have time to talk. He would only be able to stay for a few moments, long enough to keep himself sustained for a few days. If he allowed them to begin talking, she would begin asking questions and once more he would have to turn her away. She wanted to know where he was so she could follow after him. While he understood, he wouldn’t allow that. The few moments that he could sneak away to see her was the only reason she hadn’t darted off after him and he could keep her away from the dangers he himself was facing.

She had to remain safe. No matter the cost.

Still…it was…tempting…

Nira grabbed onto his arms, refusing to let him step away from her. Instead, she pulled him closer to the bed, every few moments she placed a small kiss along his lips. “You will stay for a while this time, right?”

Solas knew what she wanted and was by no means going to deny her that, as long as she understood the arrangement. He was willing to visit her occasionally, but eventually his time would run out. 

“For a while, yes. But Nira, I still have work to do.” 

“I know…” Nira’s face dropped, the same heartbreaking look she offered every time he left. A look that ultimately made him reconsider his options every time they had one of their little rendezvous. Her voice was pained and sad, but her eyes glimmered with a new found resolve. “As long as you understand that I won’t give up until I find you. One way or another, you will be mine once more. 

Solas shook his head. “Vhenan, you can’t…”

“Shhh…just be here with me tonight.” Her eyes plead to him. He knew that look. When Nira had decided something, there was little that could turn her head. While he couldn’t support her like she had hoped, he would accept her request. 

“Ma nuvenin…” Solas spoke, taking Nira in his arms, with no intention of letting her go until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> El’las’in - great secret  
> Ar avy isalal na - I have been needing you or I have missed you  
> Ma nuvenin - as you wish


End file.
